


独り言

by HumanError3 (PsychoNebulae)



Category: xaa-xaa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/HumanError3
Relationships: Kazuki/Reiya (xaa-xaa)





	独り言

天气很好。

地上还有小块小块雨水没完全干透的痕迹，身后生满锈的铁门被风吹得关上时砸出一声尖利刺耳的动静。

飞鸟与云都近得好像抬手就能触到。一葵提着便利店的袋子走往天台的边缘，从里面掏出刚买的梅干饭团和罐装咖啡。

无论如何不要饿肚子。决定跳楼的一葵咬下一口，海苔发出清脆的声响。最后还安排了自己喜欢的布丁做甜点，是完美的最后一餐。

一葵发现自己最近流泪的次数变多起来。

往往是在看着天边层叠繁杂的云群时，看着绿化区中早早萧瑟变黄的树叶时，意识到的时候眼泪却并没有如想象那般已经划到了下颌——眼眶干涩得惊人，就好像这久久不散的泪意只是大脑强加给自己的一厢情愿。

药片，失眠，酸痛的喉咙和脖子。再加上被自己收进柜子里的用过的每一支麦克风，就是一个标准的错乱的乐手。

伴随着最后一餐的，应当是一段简短的人生回顾。一葵开始回想过去的三十余年，从高知搬到大阪，熬过同时打两份工还要排练的日子，到繁华街头发传单的下午。

从事这行的人，绝对是另一种形式的偶像吧。精心打造一个人设，用面具和厚到不透气的妆将自己蒙上个半载数月，运气好的话就是三五年。拥抱和性最不值钱，只得用舞台上的嘶吼和怪异的扭动换些烟酒。

一葵不吸烟。也很少饮酒。但他依然是个贱卖自身的偶像。

他在手机里翻到自己写的关于偶像产业的歌词，一时没能明白自己究竟是冷眼旁观者还是自知得很的当事人。他想起同事务所的另位主唱，比他稍早一些签进来，几乎算是同辈。那位主唱好像一直贯彻着小丑的角色，猎奇的眼妆红鼻头，口红一定要抹到嘴角以外。

而自己呢。

能说起来的似乎只有往斜下方撇的八字眉，还是始动后一阵子才采用的。一旦演出结束下回后台，卸了妆的眼睛上方只会剩一片光秃得可怜的皮肤——这么一说，好像连右眼都常年用刘海遮着，只有现场唱得尽兴甩起头时才会被动地露出片刻。

再说下去的话，或许还有一丝不苟扎在领口的领带。扎领带的方法是从哥哥那里学来的，而哥哥永远扎得要比自己的更好看。

一葵不会说。

他真的很少联系哥哥，哪怕是他乐队的贝斯手，演出时始终站在他右手边的帮他伴唱的人。

但他决定今天要联系一下。一葵转头望右再望左，除了自己身后靠着的铁质设施，两侧离干净空气都只隔一墙。他希望没有人会注意到这样一栋废弃住宅楼的楼顶，于是站起身用手掌撑着坐上了围墙。

和哥哥的聊天界面没什么内容，多半是些吃饭排练写歌的话。一葵也不知道休息日的这个时候对方会在做什么，想来想去甚至忘了自己原本想要联系他时究竟想说些什么。

不然就这样后仰下去算了。一葵想着，手中的手机震动了一下。

「晚上要去吃饭么，听说梅田站旁边新开了家很好吃的牛舌店。」

大阪。这支自己赌上一切去做的乐队诞生的地方。一葵想起某一年生日那天出的单曲的mv也是在这样一个天台上取景，头一回尝试长镜头就和大家一条通过地完成了。

——是乐队五周年的时候。五周年，登上了惠比寿的LIQUIDROOM，票没有卖完，但还是来了很多人。那一年至少和其他乐队对盘能渐渐售罄了，也是在那一年一葵被传了结婚的流言而删除了社交账号。

三位乐手在空旷且有些寒凉的废弃楼层大吼，像是演出时要把魂都呕出来那样地喊。吉他手在solo时用力地砸了琴，自己则一口气跑上了天台。

「要预约吗？」

他问零夜。自从一次去仙台巡演一葵意外得知仙台牛舌都是澳大利亚产之后，零夜就开始喜欢邀请他去吃牛舌。一葵从来没有拒绝过。

他在pv里准备了一桶水。他把自己浇得湿透。他癫狂。那一年夏巡在大阪他咳得整夜整夜睡不着，演出到最后几乎发不出声音来，懊悔得手腕上又多了一层伤口。只要白衬衫严严实实穿着，就不会被任何人发现。

哥哥回复他说不用预约。

一葵刮了刮玻璃瓶底，将归敛起来的最后一匙布丁塞进口中。他能听见风声，归巢的一行鸟不时叫唤，还有十几米下事不关己的车水马龙。

他没有回复零夜，身子向后了些倚在了细细一道金属护栏上。

他的哥哥，大概是那种王子角色的偶像吧。会毫不吝啬地从背后抱住粉丝，会称呼他们为彼女彼氏，会认真修好自拍发到网上。

和一葵很像，但很多地方背道而驰。被问到喜不喜欢零夜的时候他无法作答，因为他确实不曾思考过对这个抬头不见低头见的人的想法。

零夜又传了一条消息来。

「来吧，我有些关于新曲的想法想先和你说说。」

三十代后半的乐手。一个在他的劝说下关了乌冬面店搬到大阪，一个加入得晚些却总是替大家发言，一个无论到哪一支乐队里都做着他的贝斯手。他们大喊大叫的时候自己还没入镜，站在角落恍惚以为自己确实看到了三位少年。

一葵觉得这一切实在太矛盾了。他有这样支持自己的伙伴和粉丝，可以单靠乐队事业吃上饭，却还是要成百上千次面对拍立得的闪光灯，用不婚来稳固台上台下脆弱的关系。

他幸福，又痛苦。他一次次收紧领带又放开，手浸到温水中又抬起，就连好不容易决定了的今天也失败了。

他知道自己不会再写得出「死にたい」这样的歌词了。尽管暴雨始终落个不停，他已经发现自己不会就这样早早死去。

「我现在就往车站去。」

一葵终于哭了出来。


End file.
